Kink On Tap 21
Panel * Maymay (@maymaym) ** maybemaimed.com * Emma (@helio_girl) ** FollowsTheSun.com * Kaliya Hamlin (@IdentityWoman) ** KelliDunham.com * Viviane (@viviane212) ** The Sex Carnival * Nikolas Coukouma (@nikolasco) Follow ups * D.C. Council approves same-sex marriage bill - washingtonpost.com Topics * Facebook's Privacy Move Violates Contract With Users - ReadWriteWeb * Why James Chartrand Wears Women’s Underpants | Copyblogger * Privacy Wars: Netflix, Facebook and the 'Brokeback Mountain Effect' * My impressions on the new “sex-positive social network” Blackbox Republic Notable quotes * "So there's two layers to this, and you're getting to the heart of the matter that anybody who thinks about this long enough gets to which is that, in the end, trust is about human beings respecting each other. On the other hand, you can hand a technological layer that articulates permissions and asserts things like copyright…and I think we'll get to a point where it's more clear how those are articulated in social spaces and how violating those social/legal contracts that are embedded in the technical gets played out." ** -- Kaliya Hamlin @ timestamp * "What I would say to [[Kink On Tap] audience] is that they should think about actually participating, if they are out as you are, maymay , and joining a conversation because although many of the community are cognizant of difference and the need to build for it there isn't enough voices speaking up and making those innovating with standards aware that it's essential that the freedom that could be in the standards are built in to them early on." ** -- Kaliya Hamlin @ 1:20:34 External references * TheSocialWeb.tv: From SXWS: Can't I Just Be Me? - In this video, Kaliya discusses why and how she intentionally manages multiple identities online. * AOL search data scandal - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * Netflix Prize 2: (Privacy) Apocalypse Now? * Facebook Fan Page and Twitter Follower Analysis and Insight - blog post by data-mining company RapLeaf about their services * The Creepy Data | Identity Woman - Kaliya discusses some of the issues around working with an individual's data respectfully. * Snatching Rights On the Playa - Burning Man asserts copyright over all photographs taken at the event. * Blogging | Viviane's Sex Carnival - Viviane's advice on how to start a blog, and maintain control over your data online. * Deleting things from Google's cache - Privacy - Lifehacker * TWIKS #8 - Defining sluts, why woman have sex, and are you using manipulation to get what you want? - As part of this podcast run by the folks who manage FetLife, maymay briefly discusses why he doesn't use services that aren't "on the Google radar." Additional links * OpenID - An emerging technology for the "Internet's identity layer" that allows you to control your portable Internet identity. * Online Reputation Management for Sex Bloggers * On Facebook, Only the Rich Have Privacy - A research study shows that when default settings don't respect privacy, only the wealthy (whether in terms of money or education) are actually afforded the privilege. * Privacy Theater: Why Social Networks Only Pretend To Protect You - An enlightening post by Rohit Kare that explains, in detail, why and how the current business model most social networks have of selling your identity is a recipe for disaster.